Amanda Plumley
|occupation = |title = Chief medical officer |stationed = |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Maxime Plumley |children = Aoki, Kairi, Kaiden |mother = Rachel Talbot |father = Allen Talbot |siblings = }} Amanda Plumley (née Talbot) was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. She served aboard the as its chief medical officer. ( ) Early life Amanda Talbot was born in 2345 to Allen and Rachel Talbot in Port Shangri-La on Cestus III. Starfleet career Amanda Talbot entered Starfleet Academy in 2360 at the age of 15 as a child prodigy and graduated in 2367. She interned with Doctor Beverly Crusher in 2368 aboard the . Amanda was on Earth, while the Enterprise was in orbit investigating the incident with Nova Squadron, it was then she met Maxime Plumley while she was visiting a mutual friend. In 2369, Amanda was assigned to the , . She served as one of the ship's doctors until 2380 when Captain Jermaine Allensworth chose her to be his Chief Medical officer aboard the . In 2373, with war with the Dominion on the horizon, Amanda was pregnant with her first child and granted maternity leave, it was because of this Amanda proposed to Maxime. After the war, with Amanda pregnant for the second time, the two of them found a home on Cestus III. After the birth of the twins, Amanda returned to active duty. USS Alexandria Even though her family was home on Cestus III, Amanda enjoyed her assignment aboard the Alexandria. She had thought about bringing her family aboard but when she heard about Jeremy Aster, she couldn't bear to have something similar happen. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Amanda was part of the away team on Sineron II, when she was held captive by the Breen. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Plumley was part of the ground assault against the Terran Empire on the planet Ba'ku. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She discovered the captain had contracted a terminal disease and worked furiously to find a cure. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Plumley found out that the Hoshi Sato from a universe where the Borg had destroyed the Federation, was not pregnant and that all the symptoms that the crew were experiencing were due to the injuries their counterparts had obtained. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} With an overload in Sickbay, Plumley had to evacuate the injured crewmembers off the deck before it exploded and was exposed to the vacuum of space. After the destruction of the Alexandria, Plumley was informed that the Terran Empire had attacked and captured Cestus III. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} With the fate of her family unknown, Amanda pushed her personal issues aside and delivered Dustin's and Hoshi's twin girls, Kyou and Ryou at Deep Space 9 with the assistance of Doctor Julian Bashir. After Allensworth's collapse, she finally found a cure to the captain's disease. It lay in the genetic structure of the captain's father, Keith Allensworth. Plumley performed the procedure that would cure the captain of his disease. However, Amanda later found a flaw in her cure, a mutation in Keith's DNA, and she was stuck with a dilemma; not treat Keith's DNA to which he would die or treat Keith's DNA and lose the ability to treat the captain. After being convinced by his father, Jermaine Allensworth made the decision for the doctor. |Catalyst of Sorrows|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Amanda was part of the away team to retrieve Kyou and Ryou Zofchak from Section 31. |Sixty-two|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Amanda helped Christine give birth to Zoe during the battle against the Terran Empire in the El-Adrel system. |Ghosts of Tomorrow|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She attended to the injured in main engineering during the final battle against the ISS Alexandria. She asked Commander Sparhawk for his assistance when he showed up but he injected her with ambizine, rending her unconscious so he could sacrifice himself to save the ship. |Where Mortals Are Forbidden|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the war Amanda, along with the rest of the bridge crew, was transported to a brutal point in Earth's history. She, as well as her husband and three kids were sent to 2155 in Montreal, Canada. She was in a Starfleet embassy when a bomb, set off by Terra Prime agent Julia McKenzie, went off and killed her family. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Amanda was sent to a base on Galondon Core in the mirror universe to retrieve some Federation prisoners of war with Lieutenant McKenzie. |His Sister's Keeper|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Amanda took advantage of her time at Earth while the Enterprise was in orbit investigating Nova Squadron. She visited a friend in Quebec, Canada. It was there when she met Maxime. After finding out she was pregnant, Amanda proposed to Maxime. Amanda and Maxime were married in 2373. Seven months later, she gave birth to their first child, Aoki. In 2375, Amanda and Maxime found a home on Cestus III and she became pregnant for the second time with the twins, Kairi and Kaiden. Amanda was one of Hoshi's bridesmaids in her wedding. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines Amanda Plumley was killed along with the rest of the senior staff, save Captain Allensworth, by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Amanda Plumley was killed during the Borg invasion. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)